Joyeux Navidad en backstage
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Porque entre ellos, todos creen en Santa Claus —o en algo. Absolutamente todos.


_A ver, gente, si subo esto antes de recobrar la conciencia del todo -.- Es Nochebuena, muero de sueño, tengo la mente alocada y sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre xDD_

_Los mismos personajes e incluso el propio nombre, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto xDD Yo sólo tuve el descaro de utilizarlos para un fin perverso._

_Ay, que casi ni lo termino. Es que no puedo con la ridiculez~ Miren, yo con esto de la Navidad soy medio Grinch..., y no tienen idea la CANTIDAD de villancicos que tuve que oír para ponerme medio "navideña". Leen bajo su propio riesgo de leer algo medio apático y malévolo xDD _

_Las canciones, respectivamente, son "All I want for Christmas is you", de Mariah Carey con Justin Bieber; y "Santa Claus is coming to town", que esa es más universal e imagino que la conocen xD Y el título está en tres idiomas: francés, español e inglés. Pero todo es entendible, excepto "Joyeux", pero eso es como "disfrutar", y ahí ya el resto cobra sentido xDD Ni idea de por qué lo puse así :P_

_Ah, y tienen que leer esto con la perspectiva que todos, absolutamente todos, creen en Santa Claus, exactamente como dice el resumen. Y es algo serio, niños. Hmp._

_**Advertencias serias:** Si crees en Papá Noël, es de vital importancia que **NO **leas esto. En serio, no lo leas. _

* * *

><p>Joyeux Navidad en backstage<p>

.

.

.

Era decisión de los productores que todos vivieran en una casa en común porque pese a las fiestas los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden tenían que salir a la audiencia, y era mucho más fácil poder grabar teniendo los personajes que necesitaban a mano, que tener que llamarlos para grabar una escena de dos segundos y luego soportar los ataques de ira por parte de los jodidos ninjas que los podrían matar en cualquier momento —y que por alguna milagrosa razón no lo habían hecho ya—, por hacerles perder el tiempo; cosa que les pasaba muy seguido a gente como Neji Hyūga, Ino Yamanka, Yagura, Mabui, Kō Hyūga, Rōshi, Karui, Shī, Akatsuchi, Tenten, Ao, Samui, Anko Mitarashi, Kotetsu, Omoi, Utakata, Tokuma Hyūga, Orisuke, Omoi, Urakaku, Aoba, Mei Terumi, Mifune, Darui, Ebisu, Baki, Motoi, Izumo, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu y todos los sapos comenzados por "Gama", Hanzo, Genma, Fū, Fū Yamanaka, Ponta… y la lista seguía y seguía. Y algunos no eran tan pacíficos, sino preguntarle a Fugaku, Tsunade, Ē (que _no _le digan así, sino como se merece: Yondaime Raikage), Mū, Ibiki Morino, Ōnoki, Hiashi Hyūga…

Así que ya que habían terminado los rellenos, Chōji, Kiba, Shikaku Nara, Tenten, Inoichi Yamanaka entre otros, ya era hora de dejarse de huevadas porque _en serio _Naruto Shippuden necesitaba avanzar, así Tv Tokyo y la Shōnen Jump tuvieran que reunir a todos los pelotudos actores para ahorrarse costos de producción poniendo en riesgo sus propias vidas… e incluso si tenían que sacar al mismísimo Kishimoto de en medio de las llamas no-localizables del Amaterasu para lograrlo.

Como sea. El asunto es que los habían reunido a _todos _(tanto muertos como vivos, nunca se sabía de qué podría ser el próximo relleno) para tenerlos a mano y evitarse las millonadas que suponía llamarlos y traérselos de Naruwood o donde sea que se les había antojado vivir. Así, habían dispuesto una especie de barrio Naruto, dividido por aldeas igual que en el manga/anime, y los más viejos divididos de los jóvenes —Jiraiya había dado problemas al respecto y por eso tuvieron que tomar dichas medidas. En fin. Constituían tantas personas, que habían dispuesto unos edificios que parecían más bien internados, que además estaban divididos por dormitorios de hombres por un lado, y las mujeres por otro.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa manera, y más aún para una festividad tan universal como lo era la Navidad; pero casi todos, al menos los que supuestamente eran de Konoha, habían aceptado quedarse en la dichosa casa, porque además de agilizar las grabaciones, los productores prometieron darles una buena Navidad.

Más que nada accedían a quedarse por la Navidad prometida. A Ino no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pasar _su _Navidad con los mismos cabrones a los que tenía que ver casi a diario. A nadie le hacía gracia, en realidad.

Así, todos tenían sus reservas al respecto por no celebrar como estaban acostumbrados. Sin embargo, como el espíritu de calidez estaba en el aire, presente en el ambiente, las chicas ya habían derretido el hielo entre ellas, y en un consenso se organizaron para hacer la cena navideña. No obstante, Kiba se había opuesto rotundamente a que Sakura siquiera tocara la cocina, a tal punto que entre Neji y Shino tuvieron que retenerlo de los brazos para que no interviniera con sus protestas excesivamente… agresivas. Tenten se encontró sugiriendo que le taparan la boca con los calcetines sucios de Naruto, a ver si dejaba de gritar groserías.

Y durante el episodio y hasta ahora —y no pensaba hacerlo—, Sasuke no se había movido de su rincón en la sala, convenciéndose de que NO estaba irritado; mientras le tocaba presenciar las estupideces navideñas de todos sus pseudo-compañeros.

A él mucho caso no le hacían, porque Sasuke no era más amable en los sets de grabación que fuera de ellos. Igual, eso no le importaba demasiado. Así tenía tiempo de sobra para analizar esta nueva Navidad, que no había resultado tan mala a pesar de tener a muchas personas molestas a su alrededor, puesto que Itachi estaba fuera de su perímetro por allá en la casa donde estaban Los Resucitados, y su madre no le jodería con estúpidas fotos mientras abría los regalos.

Ahora, todo lo que faltaba para que esta jodida Navidad fuera buena, era que el gordo panzón de traje rojo —que por una extraña razón él solía asociar a Jiraiya el sannin— no se olvidara de su anhelado _Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 _que Mikoto no le dejaba comprar porque "lo volvería adicto". Y, desgraciadamente, Sasuke todavía era un menor de edad que no podía acceder al dinero que ganaba.

Estúpidas madres. Estúpida Navidad. Estúpido Itachi.

Paradójicamente, el rincón donde estaba Sasuke era uno de los más decorados en la casa a pesar que no lo tocaba nadie más que él mismo. Sabiendo de su sofá favorito, el del único puesto, "alguien" había puesto un generoso ramo de muérdago encima, mucho más muérdago que en los otros rincones de la casa. Pero gracias a la mirada de Sasuke de "aléjate-o-te-mato", nadie se había acercado siquiera.

No obstante, ni Ino ni Sakura se habían rendido al punto que de cada puerta colgaba un ramillete de muérdago.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron los únicos que coincidieron bajo una puerta alguna vez. Ino y Sakura casi se mueren. Ambos terminaron rompiendo la puerta, su marco, y parte de la pared.

No muy lejos de Sasuke, Neji se hallaba muy callado en otro sofá, observando también.

No era como si se pusiera a cantar los villancicos navideños como ese de un tal reno de la nariz roja, que Tenten había dispuesto junto a un verdadero repertorio alusivo a las fiestas. Si bien Neji no tenía nada en contra de la Navidad, tampoco demostraba un fervor a la fiesta porque simplemente tenía la idea de que era una ocasión cálida, agradable, y sobre todo pacífica; aunque todavía él no tuviera muy claro el concepto de cómo compartir en grupo y no comprendiera bien las sensaciones evocadas por la festividad. Y como todavía tenía que adoptar eso que llamaban "El espíritu navideño" y otras buenas maneras de los demás, permanecía callado pero presente, observando, analizando. De tanto en tanto alzaba la vista de _Un cuento de Navidad _para observar a sus compañeros.

Sus ojos recorrieron las últimas líneas donde ya el tercer fantasma le enseñaba su futuro trágico al señor Scrooge (que a Neji había conmocionado profundamente provocándole una horrorosa opresión en el pecho), cuando pasó la página para continuar leyendo pero el ninja no pudo evitar alzar la vista por inercia, y sus ojos dieron a parar en Kiba, al otro lado de la sala, quien discutía con Tenten y ambos frente a una figurilla de Santa con las mejillas excesivamente sonrosadas y que se mecía muy fuerte en un trineo, postrado como uno de los centros de mesa de uno de los comedores (habían varios más, considerando la cantidad de personas que tenían que alojar).

—¡Te digo que esa cosa no se estaba moviendo así! —Exclamó Kiba testarudo, gesticulando toscamente hacia el Santa.

—¿Y cuál es tu explicación al respecto? —Chilló una exasperada Tenten con una mirada aguda y poniendo los brazos en jarras— ¿Que ese viejo gordo nos va a traer nuestros obsequios y que de la desesperación por hacerlo antes de tiempo bajó en espíritu a mecerse en un trineo?

—Mira —señaló Kiba armado de paciencia, apoyándose en una mano sobre la mesa—, ¿me crees tan idiota? Eso es de cuentos de niños —le espetó despectivamente, y a su lado, Akamaru ladró dándole apoyo—. Tú no sabes adaptar las señales, Tenten. La Navidad es… Tiene magia, y eso ni tú ni yo lo entendemos…; este Santa… —de repente Kiba titubeó sin saber qué decir, mirando de reojo al Santa con evidente nerviosismo—… no digo que sea el _verdadero _Santa, pero si se está moviendo…

Akamaru gimoteó, nervioso.

—¡Santa Claus no-existe! —Sentenció Tenten, y Neji en su interior se alarmó ya sabiendo qué rumbo tomaría la discusión; tenía razones para creer que Tenten últimamente se estaba imbuyendo de las corrientes del cristianismo; poco le faltaba para andar predicando con un garrote con pinchos en la mano si no le creían, por lo que no había nadie que no se hubiera enterado y más ahora en Navidad… —No es más que un viejo payaso para vender y engañar a los niños; pero quien verdaderamente trae los regalos es el Niño Dios, o su figura simbólica, pero realmente es él.

—Ajá, y el bebé quería venir a mecerse, ¿no? —replicó Kiba harto.

Tenten abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a juntar los labios, y cuando su mirada se enfocó de nuevo en Kiba, ya no tenía aires de discutir. El tono condescendiente de su voz sorprendió incluso a Neji.

—Sabes… —le dijo a Kiba, como si de repente hubiera entendido algo muy importante— Es una posibilidad, quizás no del todo creíble pero la verdad es que todo es cuestión de fe… que el Niño Jesús tenga a Santa Claus como ayudante…

Y la sonrisa se le iluminó tanto, que Neji sintió lástima y admiración por ella y por su fe, por el mundo radiante que vivía y tenía siempre en mente. Y para su sorpresa, Kiba calló, considerando en serio las palabras de Tenten.

Neji, por su parte, no podía considerar creer, como Kiba, en la teoría de Santa Claus. Era demasiado difundida, demasiado comercial, como bien había dicho Tenten, para ser del todo cierta. Aunque por otro lado, aún permanecía escéptico sobre la teoría del Niño Salvador, a pesar de que había escuchado a Tenten en numerosas ocasiones discutirle a medio mundo; siendo que, de verdad, ciertos aspectos le habían convencido luego de mucho pensarlo. Sin embargo, no acababa de creer porque había cosas —dogmas, había dicho Tenten— que Neji, simplemente no podía aceptar a la primera. Pero reconocía que su incredulidad hacia el asunto en parte se debía a que él no conocía de primera mano los detalles y realmente no había tenido —y aún no tenía, lo reconocía— el entusiasmo propio para investigar adecuadamente y refutar —o aceptar— la creencia de su compañera.

Volviendo a Santa como el posible entregador de los misteriosos obsequios que siempre aparecían al día siguiente en el arbolito, Neji prefería quedarse con la postura del escepticismo debido a que habían muchos fragmentos inexplicables en la historia con sus respectivos asuntos inverosímiles; pero aun así, era la más aceptada con películas y cuentos que detallaban la misma.

Ahora que los aires navideños habían estado en el ambiente y hoy, Nochebuena, Neji había podido pensar las cosas adecuadamente y había tomado la postura más objetiva posible: él no creía, ni dejaba de creer. Los incrédulos siempre eran sorprendidos, y los crédulos eran presa fácil.

¿Quién, acaso, le podía asegurar que el chico Potter o una legión de magos se apareciera algún día, por una circunstancia tremendamente importante? ¿Quién le podía asegurar que Rowling de verdad no hubiera alterado una realidad que ella vio, y la plasmara en los libros de la saga, como los que Neji almacenaba celosamente en su habitación?

Neji recorrió la habitación con la impasible mirada. Hinata-sama, a dos puestos de él, vestía un adecuado vestido rojo vaporoso en la falda (hasta la rodilla, por supuesto), con la felpa blanca o lo que sea que era típico de Santa, y con un lindo gorrito a juego; observaba en silencio la discusión entre Tenten y Kiba. Neji sabía que ella por dentro se lamentaba que Naruto no pudiera estar con ellos por cuestiones de grabaciones, pero —pensó malvadamente— quién lo mandaba a ser el protagonista.

De repente todos se giraron al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos. Era Lee haciendo su entrada dinámica que… bueno, no había cambiado sus mallas verdes, pero además de eso había añadido a su atuendo una serie de adornos navideños que deberían estar en el árbol pero que a él le colgaban de la cintura, mientras que en las pantorrillas se había atado dos cintas en forma de lazo, y por supuesto, el clásico gorro rojo. Lee ardía en llamas.

—¡Espero que en mi ausencia hayan llameado con el espíritu navideño! —Bramó bajando las escaleras dando saltos sobre sus manos, y llegando a la sala en un par de volteretas— ¡El equipo Gai está listo para ayudar a Santa a entregar todos los regalos esta noche, ¡¿verdad, Neji?

Kiba emitió un gruñido. Neji tenía cara que un camión le había pasado por encima, estrechando sus ojos de desprecio mientras la atmósfera de la rareza emanaba de su cuerpo. Tenten puso un gesto de incomodidad.

—¡Lee!

Neji no podía con ello. Bien, soportaba a Lee constantemente, pero esta noche se había pasado. ¿Entregar regalos todos juntos en un trineo, vestidos con gorros de navidad y quién sabe cuánta excentricidad se le ocurriera? Neji no podía con la ridiculez. Al igual que Tenten, se dispuso a decirle algo serio a Lee, entornó los ojos y… Oh, no. ¿Eso en el pecho de Lee era un Gai vestido de Santa? Neji intercambió con Tenten una mirada con un tic en el ojo, ambos.

—Lee, ¿todo el mundo se tenía enterar que te acabas de levantar?

Era Shikamaru, que también aparecía desde lo alto de las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y una postura tremendamente perezosa y de hastío, apoyando su peso en una pierna y exhibiendo una espantosa cara de sueño, como si en vez de dormir todas las tardes por varias horas (hasta bien entrada la noche), descansara una vez cada cuarto de siglo. Esta vez, para mala suerte de su siesta, Lee también se había quedado dormido —y por si fuera poco, se había levantado antes que él.

Muchos giraron la cabeza hacia el genio, que había interrumpido, casi, la rutina que llevaban, pero pronto regresaron a lo suyo, especialmente aquellos que no pertenecían a los nueve novatos. Tenten se vio obligada a dejar su parloteo del cristianismo para evitar que Lee construyera una chimenea para "Santa", y los próximos minutos su discusión cambió de Kiba a Lee, y a controlar a éste.

—¡Eh, Shikamaru! —Exclamó Ino saludándolo alegremente mientras sostenía una bandeja de frutas en la otra— ¡Casi a tiempo para Navidad! ¿Quieres una? —preguntó señalando el contenido de la bandeja.

Shikamaru casi pudo ver sus propias ojeras y su mirada de cansancio cuando oyó a Ino, y al verla con un poco de atención, se percató de la decoración, la verdadera _decoración_, que le habían puesto a la casa entera. Antes, sólo habían unas guirnaldas de pino con luces y flores de pascua, distintos adornos de Santa pegados por las paredes, el arbolito navideño bien arreglado y una gran variedad de gama de luces tanto en el interior como en el exterior. Ahora, ahora eso parecía una casa para video de villancico. Había al menos tres arbolitos más, tres veces más suntuosos e imponentes, esparcidos por la casa. Habían figuras de renos iluminados que movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, personillas de galletas del tamaño de un niño pequeño, coloridos muñecos de nieve, botas afelpadas con los nombres de todos los que estaban en esa casa y diversas escenas navideñas pintadas por Sai, que habían colgado en todas las paredes cubriendo grandes y pequeños espacios. Las esquinas estaban disfrazadas de villas navideñas, con casas sintéticas de dulces y nieve brillante, figurillas de duendecillos y Santas de todas las clases, tamaños y colores, desde uno esbelto de la mitad del tamaño de un hombre, que estaba doblado en una extraña posición de baile, hasta uno que dirigía un trencito con vagones de colores que recorría los arbolitos navideños y uno gigantesco inflado, con la mano en el aire saludando.

Shikamaru se quedó estupefacto.

Por supuesto, su oído percibió de inmediato el moderno villancico que era el favorito de Ino y Sakura…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Y al ritmo del pop-campana ambas se pusieron a bailar contagiadas, y obligando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo—que no es que pusiera mucha resistencia, y de hecho, bastante feliz se veía. Shikamaru debió permanecer los tres minutos que duró el villancico ahí parado, porque de repente las tres chicas estaban riendo entre sí y tratando de animar a Sasuke (que seguía con los brazos cruzados), de espantar a Kiba (que había querido bailar con ellas llevándose varios empujones y golpes), y de evitar la penetrante y acusadora mirada de Shino (en cuyo camino se habían metido, aparentemente).

A Shikamaru toda esa música lo iba a hacer estallar. El siguiente era un villancico infantil. Sintió varias de sus neuronas palpitar de dolor, y se fue a sentar, abatido, junto a los demás.

Era la canción que más odiaba. Las vocecillas de niños y un terrible campaneo comenzaron a taladrarle los oídos, volviéndolo loco. Ya no lo soportaba.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout _

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Shikamaru sabía que era el único en esa casa que se sentía así, y sabía que su comportamiento era antinatural. Pero… era tan desconcertante. No podía, simplemente, aceptarlo de esa manera. Era aterrador. Había pasado los últimos días desvelándose por culpa de ese asunto. Y no porque no tuviera sueño, porque de hecho se moría por pegar los párpados; pero la ansiedad y miedo por partes iguales le impedía descansar con tranquilidad, o siquiera pensar en ese hecho simple que le era tan fácil antes.

Y ahora, como en sus peores pesadillas, una música alegre le venía a _cantárselo._

Shikamaru no odiaba la Navidad. Pero Santa Claus era un espectro del mismísimo infierno.

Tratando de reprimir su miedo manifestado en sus palmas sudorosas, Shikamaru se inclinó ligeramente apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Ese tipo. Era verdad que venía una vez al año; pero Shikamaru nunca pensó… Demonios, ¡él nunca se imaginó que Santa fuera tan… espeluznante! Sintió cómo su propio corazón, incluso en esa habitación llena de gente, empezaba a bombear mucha más sangre.

Santa Claus sabía lo que Shikamaru hacía todo el tiempo. Lo sabía todo. Él ya debía estar enterado que Shikamaru _no _había estado durmiendo estas últimas noches. Sabía cuándo Shikamaru estaba despierto. Él sabía si Shikamaru hacía malas o buenas acciones, si tomaba o no las decisiones correctas, y en base a eso, a sus observaciones del mundo entero, estaba haciendo su lista y revisándola dos veces. No es que Shikamaru temiera estar entre "los niños malos"; como si él fuera tan infantil para eso… Pero Santa lo _veía_.

Al principio, se horrorizó con la idea de que alguien cuya presencia ni siquiera había notado lo había estado observando _toda su vida. _En estos precisos momentos. Cada vez que Shikamaru había creído que podía meditar sus cosas solo, en realidad nunca lo había estado. Siempre observado. Siempre vigilado. Siempre juzgado. Él trató de descubrir al hombre bonachón; sólo con verlo, sólo con comprobar que _estaba ahí_, le habría bastado. Pero Shikamaru hizo uso de la poca capacidad sensorial que había desarrollado como ninja, y con resultados infructuosos sin detectar presencia alguna o chakra existente, lo buscó de las maneras más convencionales y rústicas. Vigiló su ventana. Avistó por debajo de su cama. Hasta que la situación provocó que con cada leve movimiento, se girara por completo buscando al intruso, escrutando con las pupilas dilatadas cada rincón por improbable que fuera para un hombre relativamente anciano y obeso. Era como si no existiera. Era como si sólo se tratara de un fantasma. Pero Shikamaru sabía que estaba ahí.

Trataba de convencerse de que Santa lo hacía por una razón buena y justa, su lista, su lista. Pero cuando entró en la paranoia, ese argumento más que débil sonaba ridículo. A Shikamaru le importaban un comino los regalos; sólo quería dejar de ser observado.

"_Por favor" _susurraba su petición, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. _"Por favor…"_

Quería olvidarse de la Navidad por completo. Si Santa ya no le traía obsequios porque no lo podía observar y evaluar su comportamiento para clasificarlo, entonces que lo hiciera. No importaba. Que le diera ese regalo para esta Nochebuena. Shikamaru no creía poder continuar con su vida de una manera sana. No podría.

Abrió los ojos y deshizo su especial posición con los dedos. Su mirada había adquirido un tinte de malignidad ninja.

Esa noche descubriría a Santa Claus. Su vida y su estabilidad personal dependían de ello.

Fuera de la psicosis de Shikamaru, Chōji, quien comía su bolsa de patatas fritas, se sentó junto a su amigo. Shikamaru reprimió un salto, y esbozó una débil sonrisa torcida.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Chōji preocupado, extendiéndole el paquete. Shikamaru tomó unas cuantas.

—Sí —mintió, metiéndose las patatas a la boca para no tener que hablar más.

Pero justo en ese momento Shikamaru supo lo que la verdadera amistad significaba. Junto a Chōji, siempre rebosante de bondad, su paranoia había disminuido notablemente, como por arte de magia. Shikamaru no dudaba que Santa los estuviera observando en ese mismísimo instante, quizás con los ojos clavados en su propia nuca sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; pero ahora, acompañado por el que había sido su amigo desde siempre, se sentía más seguro. Mucho más seguro.

Cerca de ellos estaba Shino, que no se inmutó frente a la conversación que se daba junto a él. Lo único navideño en él era una bufanda roja que rodeaba el cuello de su gabardina con capucha de siempre, la cual Kiba le había obligado a usar hacía unos pocos minutos atrás, y Shino no parecía de muy buen humor por eso. Su mirada tras las habituales gafas oscuras estaba fija en la televisión. Shikamaru se fijó, sólo por ver qué estaban dando. _Un regalo de Navidad. _El ninja estratega estiró el cuello hacia Shino. ¿_Un regalo de Navidad? _¿Es en serio? ¿Shino? Shikamaru sintió que la mandíbula le caía al suelo. Literalmente.

—Se maneja la teoría —comenzó Shino con su voz monocorde, logrando que Shikamaru se sintiera entrometido— poco conocida pero verídica, de ciertos sabios de oriente conocidos como reyes magos —Neji alzó la vista discretamente al escuchar "magos"—, que son los que en realidad entregan los regalos cada veinticinco de diciembre.

Shikamaru tragó fuerte, volviendo a recostarse con disimulo en el respaldo del sofá. Ni siquiera se sintió con ánimos de refutar la teoría de Shino.

—Le oí algo bastante interesante a Kazekage-sama —comentó Chōji despreocupadamente, sin dejar de ver la televisión y comer las patatas, tomando a Shikamaru desprevenido con la pronta intervención. Shino permaneció estoico, y sólo un ninja hubiera percibido la ligera tensión de sus hombros, al disponerse a escuchar—. Santa-sama trabaja con toda una legión de duendecillos bien entrenados que le ayudan a repartir los regalos a una velocidad increíble en una sola noche. Se dice que su rapidez es equiparable al ejército de los Estados Unidos, y su inteligencia superior a la de los miembros de la CIA…

Shikamaru bufó. Claro que debían de ser mucho más inteligentes que los tipos de la CIA, si él mismo, al que llamaban genio estratega de Konohagakure no sato, no había podido descubrirlos. Quizás uno de esos duendes debería ser el verdadero estratega de La Hoja. Así la vida de Shikamaru no sería tan problemática.

Chōji hizo una pausa que le dio dramatismo a la historia. Shino rompió el silencio.

—Kazekage-sama…

Chōji asintió severamente.

—Ese método explica su eficacia al hacer entregas planetarias en unos pocos minutos —observó Shino.

—Se dice que utilizan tecnología ultra-moderna —continuó Chōji— , una superior a la del entendimiento del ser humano: tecnología _androide_. Kazekage-sama dice que si en _Naruto _se introdujera esa tecnología, en conjunto a la fuerza militar como hacen los duendecillos de Santa-sama…

Shikamaru fue muy lento reprimiendo su imaginación que formulaba la imagen de Santa Claus desde una especie de cuartel general con tecnología inimaginable dirigiendo por un micrófono incrustado a su oreja, a todo un escuadrón de ninja-duendes que salían saltando (parecido a como hacían ellos en _Naruto_) hacia todas las casas del mundo al mismo tiempo, cada uno con un saco de regalos en las espaldas; movimientos de infiltración, espionaje, cautela… sus caras así como las orejas puntiagudas cubiertas por una máscara que sólo dejaba los ojos al descubierto, en conjunto con sus trajes navideñamente negros para un mejor camuflaje sin perder el sentido… Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, llegando a una sola conclusión: Santa Claus _no _era humano.

Alrededor de Chōji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke (por allá botado), Neji (con la cara pálida al leer el brusco cambio del señor Scrooge hacia la Navidad), y Kiba (persuadiendo a Hinata para que tomara un trago de whisky) todavía quedaba algo de alegría que contrastaba por completo con esa parte totalmente muerta. Ino reía cálidamente junto a Ami, Sāra, Ayame y otro grupo de chicas cuyos nombres nadie que ve _Naruto _recuerda.

Estando todos distraídos, Sakura salió sigilosa y con mucha vacilación de la cocina, ahora vacía cuando ella hubo salido, todavía con el delantal de cocinar puesto, llevando una bandeja con motivos navideños que contenía un plato de galletitas calientes y un vaso de leche. Sonrió para sus adentros escabulléndose por detrás del comedor que estaba más cercano a uno de los arbolitos. Cuando hubo llegado a la esquina se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta que de todas las decoraciones, faltaba la más importante, la más esencial. ¡La que no le podía faltar a nadie! Y nadie lo había notado. Nadie se había dado cuenta que no había chimenea. Bueno…, pensó nerviosa, Santa debe tener sus métodos, aún si no hay chimenea…

—¡¿Esas son galletas con leche, mi bella flor de la juventud? —Exclamó Lee enloquecido, y habría saltado hacia Sakura de no ser porque Tenten lo agarró de inmediato por las axilas.

—¡Lee! —Le gritó la chica forcejeando con él.

—Sí, Lee-san —repuso Sakura dejando la bandeja en la esquina del comedor, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Lee—. Pero no son para ti. Son para Santa Claus.

Lee pareció meditar un momento porque se calmó, pero luego hizo un movimiento tan entusiasta que derribó a Tenten sin darse cuenta.

—¡¿Para Santa-sama…?

Algo interrumpió a Lee. Fue un ruido sordo, profundo, fuerte. Algo que no era propio de la casa. Tenten le bajó el volumen al villancico de turno, pero ya todos se habían puesto de pie, percibiendo los sonidos, cualquier cosa.

—Hay algo afuera —dijo Neji.

Sakura, que estaba más que alerta, algo extrañada, también escuchó atentamente murmurando:

—¿Algo…?

Todos se abalanzaron en estampida hacia la puerta abriéndola de un tirón; algunos corrieron hacia las ventanas; hubo quienes, incluso, subieron a las habitaciones para tener un espacio libre para mirar por esas ventanas. El ruido se repitió.

—¡ESPEREN! —Bramó Sakura provocando que todos se voltearan a verla— ¿Qué hora es?

—Media hora para Navidad —informó Kiba mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Silencio.

Luego tal alboroto en la puerta por salir, que nadie pudo hacerlo y quedaron apretujándose entre sí, y al cabo empezaron a morder, patear, meter manos que caían donde no debían caer manos…

—¡Es él!

—¡Santa Claus!

El fuego del inner de Sakura se encendió invadiéndole una furia extraordinaria.

—¡Noooo! —Gruñó largamente poniendo los ojos redondos y en blanco— ¡Tienen que ir a dormir, malcriados, o Santa no vendrá!

Con pasos realmente pesados, gruñendo y echando chispas, Sakura avanzó chirriando los dientes de manera peligrosa, empezando a lanzar a la gente a diestra y siniestra de vuelta al interior de la casa. Pero como eran demasiados, algunos terminaron saliéndose. Sakura estaba echando humo por las fosas nasales; y de repente, viendo que todos salían a velocidades ninja, regresó a la normalidad, exasperada.

—¡Voy a ver a Santa Claus!

—¡Maldito Santa!

—¡Que NO es Santa!

—¡Eh…! —Exclamó Sakura tratando de meterse en el gentío; no pudo.

Empezó a humear de nuevo. Gruñendo, dio un gran puñetazo a la pared contigua haciendo que ésta se hiciera polvo al instante. Nadie dudó en salir por la nueva puerta, incluyendo a la misma Sakura.

Lo que vieron afuera en el cielo nocturno los dejó estupefactos. Sí que había un trineo, y era inmenso. Enorme. Del tamaño de una casa. Pero eso no era lo raro. No, a pesar de todo un trineo del tamaño de una casa flotando en el aire así de la nada no era lo raro; lo raro era que había algo familiar que se escuchaba a la lejanía. Muy familiar. Extrañamente familiar.

—¡…NOOO…! —Una voz irritada— ¡… los pases de entrada a Ichiraku nooo!

Fue Sakura quien salió de su estupor.

—¿Naruto? —gritó mirando hacia arriba— ¡Hey, Naruto, qué haces en el trineo de Santa?

Naruto dejó de forcejear con lo que sea que estuviera adentro del gigantesco trineo, y se asomó al borde con una gran sonrisa, saludando.

—¡Ah, hola, Sakura-chan! ¡Temeeee! ¡Feliz Navidaaaaad!

Sakura estaba a punto de protestar, pero del trineo surgió otra persona. ¡Una persona vestida de rojo, con un gorro del mismo color! Se dio la vuelta, y todos sintieron sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente en expectación…

Pero…

No tenía barba.

No era gordo.

Era esbelto. Moreno. Musculoso. Con gafas oscuras en sus ojos.

Y de repente surgió otra figura parecida. Un momento, ¿otro Santa?

El primero se dio la vuelta.

—¡Es Navidad, así que no te portes mal, bakayaroo', konoyaroo'! ¡O Santa Bee-sama no tendrá qué regalarte…! ¡Iieeah…!

—¡Bien hecho, jóvenes ninja actores, este año se han quedado despiertos hasta tarde!

¿_Este _año?

—¡…Yosh!

—¡Gai-sensei!

Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas de cascada.

—¡Lee! —por un momento la fuerte voz de Gai se quebró. También le brotaron lágrimas de cascada. Cerró los ojos dramáticamente con el puño en el aire temblando de la emoción, y repentinamente se llenó de nuevas fuerzas— ¡Mi alumno! —lo señaló con su pose guay— ¡Esa es la manera de avivar la llama de la Navidad!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

Y luego se abrazaron psicológicamente (no se alcanzaban), el atardecer de fondo y la ola rompiendo contra el acantilado. Lo de siempre.

—¡Pero… pero… ¿y Santa? —Preguntó Ino temerosa al igual que todos— ¿Qué hacen ustedes…?

—¿Para qué quieres un viejo panzón que sólo está en tu imaginación, cuando puedes tener algo mejor, ah-oh; konoyaroo' baby…? —Cantó Bee-Santa haciendo sus típicos movimientos rap— ¡Tienen que agradecer, pues no estoy a sus pies, check it out-yoo', sus regalos entrego yo, bakayaroo', konoyaroo'! ¡Iieeahh…!

—¡NO! —Chilló Sakura con testarudez— ¡Ustedes no tienen magia; Santa Claus sí! ¿Cómo sostienen ese trineo?

Da la justa casualidad que cuando dijo eso, se visualizó algo más en el trineo, en su base. Era un ancianito que lo sostenía con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, todo él solo. El ancianito estaba volando.

—¡Tsuchikage-sama! —Exclamaron indignados los de abajo.

—¡BAKAMONO!* —Gritó Ōnoki furioso alzándoles un puño— ¡Puedo llevar perfectamente un trineo!

—¡¿Ehh? —Cayeron al suelo.

—Bee-dono —intervino Gai llevándose un dedo dramáticamente a su sien—, no permitamos que estos jóvenes pierdan el punto. —Con otra excéntrica y demasiada repentina pose, Gai señaló a su lado— ¡Además de nosotros, no olvides a nuestro entusiasta ayudante de siempre! ¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Ya te dije que no necesito estas estúpidas cornamentas de reno, Cejudo-sensei! —Naruto apareció de nuevo elevando su puño hacia Gai-sensei, los ojos redondos como platos y en blanco— ¡Y ya es hora que me digan cómo rayos se quita esta nariz roja!

—¡No se puede quitar, bakayaroo', konoyaroo' matarás el sentido del festivo… Ieaahh!

—¡Y…! —Continuó Gai como si Naruto o Bee no hubieran dicho nada; empezó a hacer unas poses introductorias a…— ¡Más importante que nuestro ayudante estrella —Naruto gruñó—, es el Señor Productor! —seguidamente giró sobre sí mismo como un trompo, para luego señalar a un espacio vacío a su lado

Una figura de un humano _normal_, un hombre bajito de pelo negro revuelto, sin traje de ninja, ni de Santa Claus, más que un gorro, apareció tímidamente hacia donde señalaba Gai.

—_Kurismasu omedetō** _—saludó amablemente, con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro—, shinobis.

Pero a parte que hablaba bajo, nadie lo escuchaba.

Una figura encorvada, con los cabellos negros cayéndole tétricamente, se estremecía crujiendo los puños.

Santa Claus no era real.

No había Santa-sama.

Nunca lo había habido. Él jamás había entregado los regalos.

Un esqueleto de proporciones inmensas y espectrales fue tomando forma hasta proteger a su usuario.

El _shintensin no jutsu _había sido pronunciado.

El jūken por primera vez fue visible: un horrible chakra azul ardiente.

Las sombras estrangularían esa noche.

Un puño sobrecargado de chakra crujió peligrosamente.

Los insectos zumbaron tenebrosamente.

Una mano de gigantescas proporciones ocupaba el cielo nocturno impregnado de aire de guerra.

Un suave _puf _remplazó unos inofensivos pergaminos por un arsenal completo de armas mortales.

El rugido de un lobo enfurecido bramó haciendo temblar la tierra.

Santa Claus no existía. Rodarán cabezas y se derramará sangre _no _inocente por eso. Oh, sí que los ninjas iban a pasar una Navidad tooodos _juntos. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_*Bakamono: Una forma más de decir idiota._

_**Kurismasu Omedetou: Feliz Navidad, en japonés._

_¡Felices fiestas! ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
